nfm_epic_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
NFM EPIC WARRIORS
Team Info and a note from the leader of this Clan NFM Epic Warriors is a newly made team that started in late June that was created by the buster zx . I wanted to make this team not for just clan wars but for people who are not on a team. Many people have joined the the team and I am really happy about that. The team has been doing really good right now nobody has left that team yet but the only person who left and betrayed my team was 1337_Gamer. The team got really popular over the summer. If you want to watch are team practice ask me im in room5 ghostrider that is also the room we practice. Please remember, a clan war is on usually held friday and practice is on is on the weekend To all my members who joined the team, thank you. Clan is closing due to the fact is hasn't been winning that much battles. Please not:it is not closing because of the aim game problems. Joining The Team: 1.you need to be good at racing or wasting 2.you cannot be a lagger or a hacker 3.you need to be skilled Ranks: ranks are awarded for people who are the best at nfm rank names ultimate waster / ultimate racer The Underdog Champion: The rank name champion has nothing to do with the user name champion. Master Waster Superstar Hall of Famer Official Waster Rules try to join in some practices or clan wars do not troll members do not come on this team just to destroy it. Leaders: leaders are the people who help this team win. if the main leader can not join or practice then the next co-leader is the one to lead the team for a little bit. the-buster-zx blade (co-leader) Telamon (co-leader) Stig (co-leader) NEW MEMBERS/regular Members: new members are the newist people on the team and are still in training to be like the pros. when they are awesome skills they move to the pros list. nickna SAFWan BUEBERRY EJ NOLO dj detour dr.tezla green ninja licky burner rank name Official Waster starwolf abdul TwistedTempo PSST THIS IS (Awesomebot4) darren battlezac someone jamesskill PRO CLASS RACERS pros are the members with the most skills and lead this team to victory. Hydra jinxed mikester COMMANDO the-best jay maxman nfm head soniccolors mightyman wordgirl king cubby master the-legend spineman ninjago ZONEY spinner yanis burncharge lol dude coolman DJ MASTERS pin DR.PAIN ALO radical99 skittles nickelodeon sm-bush tonydude 1337_gamer JJRC pro class wasters logo hall of fame members hall of fame members are the people on the team who are best people on the team. telamon tonydude skittles jrrc kicked off members these are the members who are bad members 1337_Gamer Allies: NFMPD Clan Wars there is a upcoming battle with elite kings the members who will be joining this clan battle. twistedtempo dj battlezac telamon stig External Links http://aimgames.forummotion.com/t1853-nfm-epic-warriors#132470%7Caim games nfm epic warriors forums http://nfm-epic-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JOIN_THE_WARRIORS%7Cnfm epic warriors site Meetings: there are private meetings that happen once a week just to make sure the team is still doing good. there is also leader meeting to see what new things we can do. Practice practice will happens on the weekends because it's fall and school is back.so you have a better chance to practice.